


новогодний русреал

by almost_dead_poet



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almost_dead_poet/pseuds/almost_dead_poet
Relationships: Narrator/ Tyler Durden





	новогодний русреал

Все отмечают новый год по-разному: кто-то проводит вечер в кругу семьи, кто-то идёт в бар или в кино, кто-то уныло ест еду перед телевизором, а кто-то... ВАРИТ МЫЛО

До знакомства с Тарасом я десять лет покупал одно и тоже мыло бледно-желтого оттенка и представить себе не мог из чего и каким образом оно может быть сделано. А сейчас я стою рядом с ним, наблюдаю за пар, поднимающийся от кастрюли к потолку. Движения рук Тараса четкие, отработанные. Сегодня Сочельник, поэтому ему важно успеть изготовить двойную партию, чтобы все продать и выдохнуть. От меня толку было мало, ровно столько же сколько может быть от человека от трясущимися руками в работе, требующей математической точности.

Наша квартира не обладала даже подобием украшений к рождеству, поэтому я решил сходить хоть за чем-нибудь, что создаст праздничную атмосферу. В ближайшем супермаркете нашлись две гирлянды, на большее ввиду отсутствия ёлки можно было не рассчитывать.  
К моменту моего прихода , Тарас доварил свое мыло, хлопнул меня по плечу со словами " к полуночи буду, жди"

Оставалось только пристроить куда-нибудь и приготовить что-нибудь съедобное, потому что иначе Тарас продолжит пить кофе из своей кружки с кислотными подтеками и следующий новый год будет встречать уже не со мной и не в этом мире. Сил было не очень много,но их хватило на то, чтобы открыть вина ,пожарить картошки и привести кухню в порядок.  
Часы показывали 23:44, когда Тарас с громким стуком-а как же иначе-то- распахнул входную дверь со словами "я успел блять"  
Кто бы сомневался, а улыбается-то как довольно, значит все продал, точно знаю. У него тогда движения становятся менее точными и гораздо более хаотичными. Я специально проследил за временем, Тарас за полторы минут скинул ботинки, умылся и уже стоял напротив меня в своем привычном образе , состоящем из белой растянутой майки и джинсов.  
\- мне тебя гирляндой обмотать чтобы ты вспомнил что сегодня новый год или что  
\- можешь ещё и придушить в процессе не буду против  
Нет ну этот засранец определенно в своем репертуаре. Это тот самый тип людей, которым не нужен алкоголь для странных подкатов и провокаций. Возникает жуткое желание взять и разложить на этом самом разваливающемся столе , вздрагивающим от резких ударов кулака. Приходится улыбнуться , в полной тишине встать разлить вино по бокалам, как раз пару минут до полуночи. После четвертого бокала вина , Тарас лезет целоваться, чуть ли не усаживаясь сверху, на удивление ничего не говорит и дышит громче обычного.

Что там говорят? Как новый год встретишь, с тем его и проведешь? Надо признаться, я абсолютно согласен с таким раскладом


End file.
